


Sleeping beauty

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinky sex, Lingerie, Lust, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unrequited Lust, lingerie knink, sleep aide, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: it was agreement they made, just a simple business arrangement.she needed the money and he had wanted to remain anonymous.he never wanted her to know that he'd long been wanting this.wanting her while she wanted know memory of this night.





	Sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> deleted chapter from tails of the dark castle 
> 
> had this siting in my drafts for awhile as I couldn't work out the plot but then I came across the plot synopsis to a movie actually called sleeping beauty.

they had a deal.an agreement, they agreed that she would be unconscious when he came to her that night.she would be in a deep sleep during the encounter.

she needed the money but not the memory of the act to get it.and he didn't want her to know who he was. this was to be an anonymous affair.

he craved her, lusted after her for months.this, this was his opportunity to have her.to have his darkest and dirtiest fantasies realized.and he wouldn't squander the opportunity.

upon entering the room he found her fast asleep in bed.covered with cream silk sheets his own sleeping beauty.the drugs she'd taken would keep her so for the entirety of the encounter.he slowly approached the bed careful not to disturbed her.even though he knew that nothing could wake her in this state. still,he was mindful.he openly gazed upon the beauty laid before him like an offering for his hungry eyes.he carefully removed his clothing neatly hanging them in the closet.he was completely naked before her in a way he'd only dared to dream of before.before this wondrous night. with careful fingers he slowly pulled away the thin silk blanket.revealing his gorgeous goddess in creamy colored silk lingerie.

mouth a gape he gazed at her.she was a vision and all his for the entire night.only for one night,

with that thought in mind he would savor every moment of this night. take things painfully slow.he would take his time enjoying her for he would never again touch her.

leaning over her he bent his head and gently pressed his lips against her perfect pink lips that had teased him with coy smiles.smiles that weren't meant for him.forcing his eager tongue inside her mouth he finally tasted her.he made a deep groan of satisfaction at her favor, she tasted of tea and cinnamon and he relished her taste.deepening the kiss his exploring tongue discovered her.

tearing himself away from her mouth. he wondered what the rest of her body tasted like? 

he would soon know.he would know all of her,

his curious lips moved across her mouth softly kissing her rosy cheeks. her adorable nose and forehead.even her hair that smelled like fresh roses. redirecting his path his lips moved down her throat. kissing his way down her lovely neck until his path led him to the space between her silk covered breasts.climbing onto the bed careful not to jostle her. he stared at her alluringly covered breasts.his mouth suddenly dry with the thought of not only touching them,but kissing them as well! 

they were small in size but perky.he noticed them of course when they were properly displayed.but he hadn't really desired them before. but now dressed in the lingerie he'd chosen it. made him so hard knowing they were displayed just for him for his pleasure alone. moving so carefully his hand reached out to touch her.he gently cupped her through the silkily fabric.his breathing becoming labored as he felt the swell of her breast.with careful fingers he pulled the thin creamy fabric away exposing her puckered pink nipple to him.he had to smile at the truly lovely sight.his now famished lips brushed against the tip of her nipple.his tongue sneaking out to lick her.he made a noise of contentment at the feel of her in his mouth.closing his lips around her breast he sucked her nipple into his mouth.not intending to mar her perfect delicate flesh with his crooked teeth marks. nonetheless, his ministrations left a red welt mark on her breast where he'd kissed her.he gazed fixated at the mark he'd left on her breast. his mark, it would fade soon and apart of him longed to permanently mark her as his.

shaking himself from his possessive daze he took her breast fully into mouth.sucking on her to his blissful content.she was his tonight, he reminded himself.his cock was achingly hard begging for attention. but he would ignore it a little awhile longer.he wanted to take his time with every part of her.worshiping her perfect body without judgement.

after spending more time then he intended on her breasts.he finally pulled himself away from her throughly reavished breasts and cast his hungry eyes down on her silk covered pussy.wrapped just like a present just for him.easing her legs apart. he lowered himself in between her legs and he bent his head. he kissed her through the silk panties inhaling her scent.he could just trace the shape of her through the thin material.but oh how he enjoyed the feel of her through silk,ever so slowly he began to pull down the panties that he had picked out just for her.

he carefully tugged the panties down her shapely legs.watching as the silk move smoothly down her creamy skin.she was now exposed. completely bare before him.his eyes gazed upon her shaved pussy with absolute hunger.he'd wanted this for so long.spent far too many sleepless nights longing for this very moment. he long wondered how she tasted? with a small smile he realized he would now know.

pressing his mouth against her sadly dry folds..he would fix that,his tongue traced her shape before slowly slipping inside her.he made a loud growling sound as he finally tasted her and she tasted just divine. absolutely divine, parting her he sought her clit with purpose.and upon discovering that little bean he stroked her with his relentless tongue.he could feel her becoming wet! and he moaned in pleasure. grinding his erection against the mattress.she wasn't wet enough for him.she wouldn't be able to take him yet.but then he wasn't finished with her yet.not nearly, spreading her wider he drove his tongue deeper into her deliciously wet pussy. vigorously licking and thrusting his tongue into her incredibly responsive pussy! greedily lapping up her sweet nectar.

after he'd finished feasting on her sweet pussy his cock was painfully throbbing.he was going to explode if he didn't come soon! and he wanted to come in her,she was ready for him now.his cock would now fit nicely inside her aroused pussy.attempting to get his harsh breathing uncontrol he gently stroked her thighs muttering words she would never hear.positioning himself in between her spared legs he slowly pushed his achingly hard cock inside her welcoming pussy. sliding as deep as she would take him.pausing, struggling to control the urge to thrust hard and fast into her. he looked up at her peaceful face his darling sleeping beauty.

oh how he longed to hear her make a noise.just the tiniest noise of pleasure.her mouth opened and those beautiful blue eyes looking into his eyes as they became one.he groaned and nearly came the vision was all too tempting.

closing his eyes blocking out everything except the feel of her.his belle,around him gripping him.he slowly slid out of her warmth.he made a noise as he gently thrust back inside her keeping his rhythm slow.he pushed in and out of her warmth.opening his eyes to gaze at the beauty beneath him dressed in the lingerie that he'd bought her.he was regrettably nearing his climax.

"my beautiful belle." he muttered before coming hard inside her,his body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. breathing heavily he lingered inside her for as long as his body allowed him. cursing his own cock when he slipped out of her.with a deep sigh he sat on his knees staring at his unconscious partner. morning the loss of her heat.

he wasn't supposed to cum in her, that was one of the rules.but in his foggy lustful head he'd lost himself in her. touching her again he could see his semen dripping out of her. the sight of his cum in her was very stimulating.wishing he could leave her in that state.so that she would still have some part of him still in her.he thought better of it and using his handkerchief he attempted to clean the sticky mess from her delicate folds.his hands shook as he intimately touched her for the last time.with one last kiss to her inner thigh he rose off the bed and proceeded to redress himself.all the while gazing at the beauty still peacefully sleeping as if nothing had ever happened between them.

after putting the silk panties back on her he tucked the blanket around her and bent to kiss her one last time.he kissed her eyelids and smiled down at her.his time with her was over. tomorrow would be like any other before this.she would never know him the way he now knew her.they would never share this again sadly,

with one last longing glance at his sleeping beauty he left the room.

 

early the next morning belle woke slightly groggy and disorientated by her surroundings.she glanced around the room in confusion when she remembered what was supposed to have happened last night.

what had happen last night? did..did he? she wondered.she'd only felt a little sore..she bit her lip and moved her hand under the silk sheet moving aside her panties she felt some stickiness. so then he had, he whoever he was? had slept with..had sex with her while she was unconscious. 

she sighed shifting uncomfortably. she'd let a complete stranger do things to her. and she didn't even know who he was,but then that had been the arrangement she'd made. she didn't want to know.she didn't want to know who he was and now that they'd both gotten what they wanted.despite herself she was curious about the man she'd apparently been with last night. what had happened last night? she found herself wondering as she redressed herself.

with one final searching glance at the room she'd shared with this mysterious stranger she left the room.


End file.
